


Gemstuck: Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gemstuck, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I Tried, Mixed Culture, Multi, Name Changes, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrants still work in this, Relationship(s), Troll Culture, gem culture, headcanons, like a tons of those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Fluorite and you weren’t even supposed to be alive right now, but your Diamond, Pink Diamond, gave you a second chance that night. That’s when you meet Pyrope, your now best friend who had the same luck as you. After many sweeps, you’re in a new planet, with your ex friends committing mutiny against the Court. And there’s Pyrope, you didn’t expect your friendship would last so many sweeps, but she was there and she wasn’t leaving you. Not without getting you in deep shit of the ‘revolution’ that was rising on the colony.</p><p>You are Fluorite, a gem hunter, and you had to choose between your Diamond or staying your moirail and the risk of dying just to be free. Fuck.<br/>--------------<br/>Follow the not so pleasant adventures of Fluorite (Vriska) through the sweeps as she tries to deal with her life and purpose and realizing what the heck is her quadrant with Pyrope (Terezi) while a revolution is happening on Pink Diamond’s new colony and Pyrope won’t let Fluorite be another gem anymore. Follow Fluorite as she discovers how to be her own gem. And eventually how to deal with shitty friends and quadrants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my try at a Gemstuck fic, yaya <3 So, lemme get this straight before any confusion is made, this mixes both troll and gem culture and things that are a little confusing will be explained as the story continues! I'm really loving to write this, honestly this is my favorite AU ever (probably because it mixes a thing I love with my favorite thing ever) :3 I have no idea if there's a fic like this 'round, so...
> 
> Tell me what you think and suggestions and opinions are welcomed! My english's shitty, so I apologize in advance :'D
> 
> Please, enjoy! ♥  
> \----  
> Fluorite is Vriska  
> Pyrope is Terezi (duh)  
> Pink Diamond is The Condesce  
> Olivine is Nepeta  
> Blue Agate was Mindfang  
> Andesine was Redglare

Your name is Fluorite and it's your day. You just hit six sweeps! Unfortunately, for you, a defect gem, it's the night of your Judgment Day, a day for defect gems to be judged by the errors they are and, most likely, end up shattered. When a gem hit six sweeps, they are ready to take their training for their ranks, each gem had an important job and something to do, but some defects just weren't made right for their usual respective jobs, even when they had the highest rank of them all, if a defect was found... then they would be shattered. You, as a fluorite, is usually ranked as an adventurer, an explorer for new planets to conquer or even a gem hunter! Your wish was to be one, going places, finding traitors and dealing with them. You would've been know, you would be feared... you would be just like the great legend, Blue Agate, a legend among gem hunters and gems themselves.

But, just for your luck, you are Fluorite and one of your  arms is simply a stump, there's no more to it, actually, all of your left side is a little fucked up. Your gem stays in the place of your left eye, honestly, it's pretty damn cool when it's not shitty to see without an eye. But, deep inside, you knew that no matter how cool and awesome you found yourself (because you totally were), Pink Diamond had no mercy in her. There were just a few tales of lucky gems without serious defects that got out alive, but you had a suspicion those were just stories.

You only expected the most likely to happen: a cold trident, that had crushed a million gems, would simply shatter your gem and poof, right there... The end of your brief story. Honestly, you accepted that since the eighty time you heard from a gem's mouth that you wouldn't survive more than five or six sweeps. For gems, it was a natural process all had to follow. You had to follow the rules of your Diamond, if not... you would also be shattered. So, no matter what, there was no escape and you had already become cool with it, you guess.

But you hadn't expected huge Quartz soldiers getting you by force. Actually, you had no idea of how it worked from stories you had heard.

That night, it was a usual night on the Beta Kindergarten of Planet 413 F 180 (which was a lame name, you wondered... why didn't they name nameless planets they conquered?) and then the place was taken by storm by huge Quartz soldiers and some gems tried to struggle, but you didn't, neither did some that were smart and knew that a punch from those big buffs could shatter gems and you would rather wait for that. You did hiss when one of them got you too harshly, and she hissed back, they all looked a lot of sweeps older than you.

For your surprise, there were way more gems than you expected, some of them you hadn't ever seen in your whole existence even if you literally was born there with them too.

The ship you all had to walk in line into was big, red and intimidating. The inside looked even bigger than the outside, but you didn't have a lot of time to appreciate some art that hangs on the walls or how squeaky clean the place was, the Quartz soldiers shoved you and the other gems down the hall and then threw you all in a, not so clean, cell protected by a force field so no gem could go or come.

You had never been on a ship before, so, despite you sitting in the corner with a bored expression, you still felt a little dizzy when it began moving and made your body jolt towards. You tried to not look around because those gems knew you were a troublemaker and they probably want a talk with any gem, but Fluorite.

You are used to stealing stuff, anything you think it's worth your time, really. You call yourself a... collector. But gems don't like your behavior, mainly older ones who probably didn't pick a fight with you just for your age. Otherwise, you could've been dead by now. But you couldn't help yourself, it felt like your hands started scratching and you just needed the thing.

You did take a look around a little, not even moving. Some gems made the same as you, other was crying about his destiny, and his friend told him to 'grow up or I'll fucking punch you in the face', but the other just cried more and his, probably Moirail, tried to calm him down. You didn't understand all quadrants yet, and that's okay because you're not supposed to yet.

The other gems are either thinking or talking to each other. But there's a rustle by your side and a gem just sat next to you, her eyes staring at you for a moment behind some red glasses. She looks curious at you.

"What's even your defect?" Red Glasses asks you after sniffing the air multiple times. That's kinda rude to ask, and you frown at how dumb that gem is. You mean... it's right there.

"Are you blind or something? It's my arm," you touch your little stump of an arm and she looks disgruntled by your words. "What?"

She frowns, but her frown is a really weird face. "I am blind, you stupid... any problem with that?"

You sigh. You hate sensible gems. It was just a teensy mistake, you mean... how could you guess she was blind? "Look, I don't want any trouble, I'm sorry, I didn't know," you shrug.

She laughs, "Eh, it's nothing! My name is Pyrope," she holds out a hand for you, but you don't shake it.

"Fluorite," you say in a bored tone. You two stay quiet for some time, but you can't get this question out of your head. "How can you even walk around without seeing?"

Pyrope stares (?) at you and then laughs. "I smell my way," she says simply after finishing her laughing session.

You look confused at her, because how that even worked? Still, you don't question the Pyrope who is cackling at your expression. But you had to admit, if her words were true, then she was really impressive. It was rare for gems to be blind, you knew that, but most of them didn't go through their first sweep.

You lift an eyebrow, "I never saw you around, were you even from my kindergarten?"

Pyrope chuckles, "I didn't see you around either," she starts laughing again. You frown, but then realize her stupid pun with herself, and roll your eyes, because it was stupid. Besides, gems usually didn't make puns, mainly because they were stupid and useless and they came from some conquered planet you didn't know the name of. "I didn't smell you," she adds after finishing other laughing session, "But you smell like..." Pyrope sniffs your neck and you jump a little because, wow, what the fuck. "Like blueberries."

You frown, what? "What are those?"

She cackles at your expression, "It's something from a planet they're still exploring, but some gem... said that planet had weird costumes and something called food that smells delicious," she licks her lips and you can't help, but be a little weirded out. "We're probably going there soon! I can't wait to smell all those stuff," she smiles a creepy smile.

Even with the creepy smile, you can't help but smile back. "How do you know how it smells if you never smelled it?" You say in a mocking tone, ignoring the last part of her talk. She probably wouldn't be able to smell all those... food they talked about. By then, Pyrope would already be shattered and you too. You could lie at many gems, but not yourself.

Pyrope interrupts your inner monologue to laugh. "I know because someone told me! You're silly," she exclaims and you frown, but she continues, "And smells like blueberries, which is great, but not as great as cherries," she licks her lips.

You roll your eyes, drawing circles in the cold red floor with your finger as you felt the ship was driving closer to the planet Pink Diamond was staying in. It was one of the oldest around, the place her Court stayed, the place where she shattered gems. You shake your head and decide to talk about cherries instead, "What's that?"

"Little red balls that smell and taste really good," she claps her palms a little.

"I bet you would like to be an explorer," you murmur, looking at the invisible circles you drew.

"What? No!" Pyrope tsks, "That's what a friend of mine does, I'm more into being a legiscerator!"

You can't resist but laugh. "Do those even work?"

She gives you her weird frown again, "Of course they do! And they do a better job than gem hunters, not every gem the Diamonds suspect are traitors, you know?"

You stare at her a little, but you are sure she didn't quite catch that. "Gem hunters don't do their job for nothing, they never go wrong!" You exclaim, maybe too loud because some gems are staring at you, but you honestly don't give a fuck.

Pyrope frowns. "I think gems should be judged instead of just bubbled," she explains and you look with a boring at her. Did she had different opinions than you, well you wouldn't argue right now.

You shrug. "I think the Diamonds know when someone's a traitor, that's all. But there's just a few legiscerators out there and they say the training is really hard, you think you could deal with it?" Your mocking tone makes her tsk again.

"Oh, Miss Fluorite, I train for it since I had three sweeps! I'm going to be the best legiscerator Pink Diamond ever had!" Pyrope points a finger up excitedly and you don't look impressed.

"Oh yeah? Well, I will be the best gem hunter ever," you smirk and put your hand on your chest proudly.

Pyrope stares at you and then starts cackling like an idiot. "Good luck with that! Blue Agate was the best and, even if I don't like what they do, I have to admit she was pretty amazing, but not as much as Andesine, she was the best legiscerator of all planets!" Pyrope sighs in a dreamy way and you scoff.

"Whatever, Blue was still better and I want to be just like her," you stop and realize today's your day, "But... it's not going to happen."

She stares at you for a moment and then punch you in the arm.

"Ouch, what's that for, idiot?" You narrow your blue eye. She laughs.

"For you to stop being a stupid pessimistic, everything's gonna be fine!" She exclaims with a smile. "I have this... uh, friend, Olivine, she says that believing things are gonna get better is the best you can do," Pyrope tries to lift your spirit, but you just frown more.

"I'm not... Look, I just like being realistic, alright? We're going to die, the end. That's about it," you shrug and shuffle a little to the side, because... when did Pyrope got so close and when did you say you were the best friends forever to be this close? Never, that's when.

"Well, you could try being optimistic, I mean... you can start by getting that frown out of your face," she says and that surprises you because how could she do that? Did she have some kind of blind powers?

"How do you-"

She lets out a groan. "Look, I may be blind, but I know how to deal with things, if I didn't I would be useless!" She exclaims, "Olivine says that's what makes me special, I can deal with things despite my defect," she smiles warmly while talking about this 'friend' and you suspect it may be more than just a friend, or at least she wished this Olivine would be more.

You sigh at her words. "Maybe your friend's right, but I don't think Pink Diamond thinks like that," you look away from her hopeful face to stare at the ceiling.

"See? That's what I'm saying!" Pyrope pushes you a little, "Smile, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid," you murmur and you start wondering if the trip to your Diamond's Court is going to take too long.

"Yes you are, c'mon, give me a smirk," she begs and gives you a creepy smile.

You sigh and smirk at her, lifting an eyebrow. She laughs at your expression. "Satisfied?"

"Very," she says, coughing from laughing every damn five minutes.

You stare at your hand, it had a few scars from fights with people you stole from in it. You look back at her, who's now laying on the ground. "How much this is going to take?"

Pyrope shrugs, "How can I know? I have never been in a-" she stops because her body is almost thrown against the wall on her side and she sits up, while your own body tries to keep still while the ship is trembling. "Well, I guess this answer you, huh?" She laughs while you feel the ship descending to the ground.

In few hours or minutes, you would be dead. But, taking the fact that there's more forty or so defect gems with you, it would take a while.

You get up and Pyrope does it too when the huge Quartz come back to get you. You look at Red Glasses, "It was nice to talk, I guess. Good luck trying to get her mercy," that's all you say, but Pyrope's not satisfied.

"Hey! It's not like we're going anywhere different," and that means she stays by your side during the whole time. You decided to not protest.

The Quartz soldiers pushed all gems towards the ship exit, and then out of the ship. The planet you landed in was dark, purple and some weird black creatures wandered around doing their thing as well as gems walked among them.

The crying gem began crying again and, honestly, you were getting tired of that guy. He didn't had any of his arms and you thank the stars that you weren't like him. His moirail patted his back and told him everything was going to be okay.

Meanwhile, walking beside you, Pyrope gasped at all giant buildings of this place. This planet was Derse and that's was the first planet Pink Diamond ever dominated. There were still some of those weird black creatures around, but mostly you saw gems giving you bad looks everywhere while walking down the road.

"Wow, there's so many smells around," Pyrope murmurs while sniffing the air like a stupid corrupted gem.

You narrow your eye. "That's weird... stop that, the gems are giving you looks," you push her a little and she frowns.

"I don't care."

You smirk, "Wow, for some gem that wants to deal with traitors and judge them... your a real anarchist, Pyrope," you mock and Pyrope punches the little part that there's of your left arm and you genuinely laugh, forgetting where you were heading to for a moment.

She smiles. "Heh, no one tells me what to do, Miss F-"

"Shut up, runt," one of the big Quartz soldiers tell her with a hoarse voice.

She scoffs, but stays quiet. You chuckle. "Wow, I thought no one told you what-" you were cut by a slap in the back of your head. You narrow your eye at the soldier.

"That's for you too, Fluorite."

You grunt and Pyrope giggles at you. You punch her arm, but that makes her giggle more. You roll your eye and just keep walking with Pyrope by your side, keeping your mouth shut. And by the time the air gets tense once again, she’s a little closer to you, rubbing your arms together every now and then. You can tell that when you enter the big, purple building, you two aren’t the only ones tense. Everyone was.

The giant golden doors, the only thing with a different color around, opened to reveal a giant hall, with some art on the walls around you and golden things all over the place. Pink Diamond seemed to enjoy all things gold, you bet.

Pyrope is sniffing everything and she looks more overwhelmed by all the different smells of this place than when you stepped in Derse. She looks at you, “Why she needs all that gold? Isn’t she already powerful enough without it?” Pyrope whispers, trying to not get the soldier’s attention.

You shrug, going through another big golden door. “I don’t know, maybe she’s just a big-” you can’t finish your sentence when you bump into someone, making the gem look back at you with narrowed eyes. She didn’t had a mouth. You murmur a ‘sorry’ before she kills you only with her green stare.

“Why they stopped?” Pyrope questioned.

“Why do you keep asking stuff?” you frown at her and she frowns back at you.

“Because I can? Didn’t you learn how to be polite? That’s something good to learn, you know, Miss Fluorite,” she narrows her blank eyes at you and you scoff. She should be a little used to your behavior, you already talked for a good time.

“Stop calling me ‘Miss’, it’s not like you’re my superior,” you point out, while a Quartz soldier put Pyrope behind you, forming a line. She opens her mouth to protest against you, but a Quartz soldier speaks up with his loud voice and everyone stays quiet.

“Y'all fuckers, listen up. Pink Diamond is behind those doors, everyone is going in pairs to make things easier and faster!” He narrows his yellow eyes, “If any gem tries to struggle you will be shattered before you can even react! Do you get me?” Every gem nodded, understanding, “Good. Now, first two fuckers in the line, follow me! As soon as I shout next, more other two fuckers come, and so on, understood?” More nods, including from you. With that, the tall Quartz left with two gems and the other soldiers guarded the door in front and back of you.

Pyrope looked uneasy and, despite not caring that much about this gem that you just met, you couldn’t help but put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I… I am, just… wondering what’s going to happen in there,” Pyrope murmurs in a dead tone, but then smiles at you, “See, it’s not that difficult to be nice with other gems, is it?”

“Shut up,” you punch her shoulder. “Bad shit happens in there,” you whisper, “That’s what.”

“Next!” you were surprised when the soldier’s voice sounded again and so soon. More two gems walked into the place, but no gem came out. You and Pyrope stare at each other, and you sighed. Pyrope played with her hands, looking nervous for the first time since you met her.

You stare at the purple ground, and then back at Pyrope. “It’s gonna be okay,” you can’t believe you’re telling her that because that was a lie. But she smiles softly and you do too. You both decide to talk a little, despite the little time you have left. But once the line is cut in half and half of the gems gone and didn’t come back, you both stayed quiet, side by side expecting the worst to happen, probably.

When you were the only ones left and no gem came back, you both looked at each other and walked in when the Quartz soldier shouted at you. You sighed and stepped into the room and there was she. Pink Diamond was tall, impotent and intimidating, just like gems told you. She sat on her big golden throne, with a smile that looked like she didn’t shatter any gem. Was she that cruel?

Pink Diamond gets up, staring down at you. Her black hair seemed alive, it was big, maybe bigger than herself. Her pink eyes narrowed, “Umm… what’s the problem with that sucka?” she pointed at Pyrope, and Pyrope gulped.

“I-”

“She can’t see, she’s blind,” you speak up for her when she looks like she won’t get any other words out.

Pink Diamond lets out a hum, “I never told you to speak up, sucka,” she analyzes you too, smirking, “Oh, I see, sucka has no arm? ‘m surprised you got this far,” Pink walks around you and, out of the gem on her chest, gets her infamous trident. “Any words, sucka?” she points the trident dangerously close to your gem. You can’t help, but gulp.

“Wait!” Pyrope exclaims and you bit her lip. Does she want to die or what?

Pink points the trident at her gem instead, “What, sucka? Wanna go first?”

“N-no, I… Fluorite’s dream is to be a gem hunter!” Pyrope exclaims and you hold yourself to not facepalm. Pink stares at her and then laughs.

“Well? That’s not my business, sucka,” Pink didn’t seem like she was liking to have a talk.

“What about Blue Agate? Didn’t every gem said she didn’t have an arm? Why Fluorite can’t be like her?” she talked her down, but Pink Diamond sighed.

“She was a different story, I needed a good gem hunter, right now there won’t be any traitor around or a revolution starting, sucka. Besides, Agate had her gem on her arm, it was more of aN advantage than a something shitty,” Pink looks at you again, “But this one? It’s in her eye, do ya’ sucka really think you can do that?”

You groan, “Yes, I do.”

“And what makes you special? That you sucka want to be just like Blue Agate?” Pink mocked and laughed to herself, “Everyone wanted to be like that bitch,” she shrugged. “Besides, I’m not really in my best mood sucka, so…”

“Do you want me to prove I can do it?” You said, simply. You didn’t knew what got into you, but maybe Pyrope gave you some hope? She sure did something.

Pink Diamond stared at you and then smirked. “What a courageous sucka we have here,” she hums, “What’s your facet, sucka?”

“Fluorite Facet-B6X2 Cut 12XF, w-why?” you stutter a little.

“Umm… I’m going to keep an eye on you, if you say you’re so good… You’re going to prove it. I shatter gems to not make her suffer when they’re older, sucka, but if you're so determined… I’m gonna let ya’ suffer later, unless you’re strong enough to prove me you ain’t a little shitty runt and ya' can deal with shit,” she leans down and gives you a smirk, “If you can make till you’re nine sweeps old, I won’t shatter you. But if you don’t, I’ll shatter you, if someone doesn’t do that first.”

“I-”

“Get da fuck out here, sucka. See you in a few sweeps, I bet not, but let's see.” That’s all Pink Diamond said before turning to Pyrope.

And you could let her there. You could let her die. But instead, you didn’t and you jumped in front of her, “She’s great okay? Pyrope has this creepy smile and is really annoying, but she… she can’t see, but she can smell her way. She can see through her nose!” you exclaim.

Pink lifts an eyebrow and Pyrope nods. “Oh? Like a Bark Beast from Planet 214X?” you nod firmly and Pyrope does too, “You would die easily,” suddenly, Pink throws her trident at you both and you are fast to dodge it, but you didn’t expect Pyrope would. Instead, she was the first to act, doing the same. Pink looks a little impressed. “Oh, look, so Blindy can… smell stuff? Alright, looks like ya sucka won’t leave without your… moirail, will you? You, blind sucka, I will let you go too, but if you don’t prove yourself good, I’ll shatter you. I’ll shatter you both! Understood suckas?” you both nod, and you ignore the fact she’s not your moirail and will never be. Ugh. “Get da fuck out here, enter in that ship and go back to your kindergarten, you'll get some training for whatever ya’ can do, which I don’t believe is much, but… since you two think ya can do it. Now get out.” Pink demanded and you two couldn’t do it faster.

That night, when you exit the big golden door, the Quartz soldiers stared at you with wide eyes. They didn’t seem to believe what they saw. And neither did you and Pyrope didn’t believe she smelled that. At least that’s how you would explain it.

You two smiled softly at each other. You two couldn’t believe your luck. You hoped that luck stayed with you two for many sweeps to come.

* * *

 Your name is Fluorite and today you just hit nine sweeps. And your moirail was hugging you tight with her usual cackling when she was happy. Your moirail is Pyrope and she just hit nine sweeps and you both just finished your training after three sweeps of waiting for this day. You wish you could spit on Pink Diamond’s face. Say you made it. Say she couldn’t beat the Scourge Sisters… whatever a sister was, you learned that word while traveling to a new planet.

But you couldn’t do that, mainly because Pink Diamond was the reason you were here! In that lucky night, she let you go so you could prove yourself to her. Now, you just got out from her Court in Derse again, where she gave gems their respective jobs. Pink Diamond couldn’t believe her eyes. After some time, she remembered you both, and she did demonstrate she was impressed. Of course, she couldn’t be least then that. You two were awesome, and you knew it, you passed every test, you almost died several times, but you were here and you two weren’t going anywhere.

And, for all your training, now you were a gem hunter and Pyrope got her so dreamed role as Purple Diamond’s legiscerator, even if that big monster doubted her at first. But, then again, everyone doubted your moirail. Even yourself. And you couldn’t be wronger. Pyrope was stronger than you thought and smart, she dealt with everything that was thrown at her. And, even if you didn’t admit because that was really sappy, you were proud of her. You can sometimes be a shitty moirail, but you hugged her back with happiness.

She pushed you away, still smiling. “She didn’t see that coming, actually, neither did I.” She shrugged and smirked.

You widened your eyes, “Oh, _I_ can’t do blind jokes, but _you_ can?”

“Yes,” Pyrope started walking towards the exit, you following from behind and trying to dodge all other gems inside the place. “Because I’m the blind one here, not you, Fluorite, you need to be educated with a lady such as me,” she mocked and you rolled your eyes.

“You’re stupid, Pyrope,” you look around, going out of Pink Diamond’s Court to the streets of Derse, where Dersians did their own thing.

She punched you, “That’s because I spend too much time with a certain Fluorite.”

You roll your eyes, despite smiling. You both make your way towards the ship. You two had a destiny. A new colony called Earth, conquered by Purple and Pink Diamond, a weird place with some weird creatures, weirder than Dersians even! You and Pyrope were excited about it, but you knew that, as soon as you stepped on that ship… your adulthood would begin and all child's play would have to be far away from your head.

You didn’t knew why you felt like this, but you had this uneasy feeling that told that, after this day… all days would be long days. But as long as you had your moirail by your side, you would be fine… right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluorite and Pyrope spend their last day on the ship before arriving on the colony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is no big shit, but, then again, all chapters from the start won't be. This does shows a lot of relationships and some culture I wanted to show, so, purrease, enjoy :3  
> \----------  
> Fluorite is Vriska  
> Pyrope is Terezi  
> Tanzanite is Gamzee  
> Labradorite is Equius  
> Olivine is Nepeta  
> Kunzite is Eridan  
> Tourmaline was Kanaya  
> Purple Diamond is GHB

Your name is Fluorite and it's been a moon since you are travelling to a new colony called Earth and you always thought that the most time you spended in a ship was back at your Judgment Day... but, honestly, it was getting boring already. You had fun in the first three days you were there, probably, but now there was nothing new and all you did was train a few times a day and walk around the ship doing absolutely nothing. And Pyrope didn't seemed to be enjoying her time a lot either, Pyrope wanted to talk with every gem all the time, but every gem decided to ignore her, besides you of course.

The ship was also bigger than the one you traveled with many sweeps ago. It had many pink and purple marks, showing who were the owners of the new colony, including a big purple smiley face with a subjugglator nose's on the side of the ship. It was clean and your recovering block was comfy enough, but too big for just one gem and you often felt like there was no one else with you on this ship and that didn't feel quite great. Pyrope didn't had the permission to enter in your recovering block, neither did you on hers, and no gem entered on other recovering block other than themselves', for some unspecified reason, but you knew there could be a few and most of them involved quadrants.

You and Pyrope hang out doing nothing a lot of the time, mainly because she was your moirail and your training was different and happened in different times, which made you want to spend more time together when you wasn't beating the hell out of corrupted gems as a part of your training and she wasn't pretending to judge gems (which were actually some puppets). You actually often enjoyed seeing Pyrope train, but it had become a little boring and repetitive now. Her training wasn't as exciting as yours, but she did had the rights to shatter a gem and that's mainly what she was being trained for, even if you knew Pyrope was still a little uneasy with the idea of shattering a gem.

You never expected her to turn into your moirail, but you two had spended so many time together that it was almost impossible to imagine you without Pyrope around to be your loyal blind legiscerator. 

Honestly, you didn't care a lot about quadrants, but in your routine of training and doing nothing, you guess that having only the pale one filled was alright. If it was more than hundreds sweeps ago, when you  _ had _ to fill all quadrants and there wasn't any machines to produce gems. Nowadays, there's even gems that _ can't  _ reproduce and it looked like Pink Diamond approved of it.

But you had no time to think about quadrant filling right now, right now you are dodging bows that come in your direction and running towards the puppet who was causing this, with your sword on one hand, cutting the puppet in half and ceasing the constant need of dodging from something.

When you take a moment to relax, the sound of a cane makes you wide your eyes and turn so fast you get a little dizzy. A sound of iron is made when your sword hits Pyrope's weapon and she gives you a shit eating grin. "You still turn your back? You know, this way you're going to end up stabbed in the back," Pyrope joked or maybe warned, putting her cane away. You smiled at her.

"I didn't turn because I knew it was you, just that, also you don't need to analyze me, Pyrope, Amber already does that," you narrowed your eye and put your sword away with a satisfied sigh.

"Wow, Miss Cranky Fluor-Fluor," Pyrope laughs and sits in a bench where she often watched you train, "Please have mercy on me, for I have good news."

Your face lights up a little. "What? Are we gonna be on the new colony soon?"

She gives her usual weird frown. "I have no idea, I wish! I think all this training is starting to make my think pan hurt... if that's even possible," she shakes her head and you smile at her expression, "But that's not the point, Olivine said she wants to hang out, not that there's a lot to do around, but she says that after giving Labradorite _the stare_ , he let us go into her recovering block!" She smiled and a teal blush splattered on her face.

You fixed your hair one last time before giving her a smirk and sitting besides her. "Go there then, aren't you _suuuuuuuper_ red for Olivine?" You tease her and she punches your good arm.

"Shut up! But yes, I am, and she smells great!"

You stick your tongue out. "Eugh, I don't need to know this kind of shit, Pyrope!" You exclaim and she starts laughing.

"Well, aren't you coming too?" She asks after she's finished cackling.

You tsk, "No, I can pass seeing you trying to fill quadrants with her, have fun with that," you get up and starts walking away from the training block, knowing Pyrope would follow after you in a instant.

"You are so stupid, also I had to see you filling quadrants with Tourmaline!" She says, too loud and you cringe at that name. Your relationship with her hadn't come too far and you were okay with this, Tourmaline was a sarcastic fuck with a weird costume of shapeshifting clothes when gems didn't need different ones and she tried to control your life and that's something you never ever enjoyed in a relationship. You life was yours, you did whatever you wanted.

"Don't even mention that," you groan, "She's probably in some colony falling in love with some weird sarcastic alien that appeals her or some shit like that," you murmur and

Pyrope laughs at you.

"She didn't work out," Pyrope frowned, "But I know just the gem-"

"Pyrope?"

"What?"

"It's time to stop," you warn her and she shrugs.

"Geez, I'm just trying to help my moirail and that's what I receive," she sniffs, pretending to be sad.

"So... how Olivine convinced that guy to let you in? Labradorite is all about being loyal and rules," you roll your eye. He truly was a royal pain in the ass, but you could appreciate all his knowledge on robots and technology.

Pyrope shrugs, "She just insisted a lot and I guess he got tired and said he had more things to do and let her do it!" She smiled widely, too widely.

"More things? Like pailing with Tanzanite and doing robots, I bet," you guess, not even joking.

"Ew, don't mention that, Tanz is my friend," she sticks her tongue out and she licks her lips, "He smells  _ delicious _ ."

You had to roll your eye because things that were delicious probably couldn't be ever related to Tanzanite. "He's a weirdo, but I guess you two get along because of that."

"Hey!" She punches you.

You laugh and stop right in front of your recovering room, "Go have fun with your Olivine then, and, please, don't tell me the spicy details later," you open your door and she cackles at you.

"Oh I'm sure that I will tell if there's any," you can almost hear the smirk on her voice as she walks away and leaves you alone.

You don't have a lot to do right now besides sitting on the chair of your recovering block, which was blue and big and had two chair to take a rest with an art of Blue Agate (your personal hero) hanging above them, and doing absolutely nothing for a big time, but as soon as you started spacing out, a gem knocked on your door and you had to get up to open it. For your surprise, it was Pyrope with a giant smile on her face.

"Guess what?!"

"You pailed?" You guessed, only half joking.

"Fluorite, fuck you, and no," she entered and you frowned at her because Labradorite could come in at any time and yell at you for having two gems in the same block. She sat on your chair with another smile, "We are landing in a few hours!"

You couldn't believe what you just heard, you smiled back at her, "Are you serious?"

"Affirmative, oh captain, my captain! Finally!" Pyrope exclaimed.

You sighed with satisfaction just sitting in the floor next to the chair with a thump. "Fucking finally, it was about time," you laugh a little, resting your head against her leg and sighing. "You're ready to do actual shit for once?"

"Never been more ready," Pyrope says as she starts caressing your hair in a careful motion. This was nice.

"So... did you meet with Olivine?"

"Yes, she told me that," Pyrope says simply but you look back at her. "What?"

"What about the spicy details?"

Pyrope gave you a smug smirk and you got a little afraid of the answer you were about to hear. "Oh, I thought you didn't want to know how I stuck my tongue deep on her thro-"

"Oh fuck, shut up," you beat her leg and Pyrope starts laughing.

"Oh Fluorite," she says between her cackles, "You are blushing because of this!" She then proceeds to laugh harder.

"Fuck you," you officially get tired of being a soft bitch and get up from the floor with a grunt. Your face was full of blue alright, but fuck Pyrope.

"Nothing happened actually," Pyrope spoke up after a moment, "But she did look as cute as always," she sighed dreamily, but you could tell she was sad for not getting any further result.

Along the sweeps, Pyrope had filled some good number of quadrants. And Olivine had been on her flushed one for some time before they weren't. Pyrope never knew why Olivine did it, but you were sure that Pyrope would never do something to hurt her. You knew she was too flushed for her, so flushed it made you want to puke sometimes, but maybe that's how a flushed relationship should be? You had never been the master of relationships, but Tanzanite and Labradorite also had made almost puke, so you were probably right.

Pyrope was trying to have Olivine back, but it wasn't quite working. You hoped that, in the new colony, she met new gems and so she could forget Olivine.

You gave her a pat on the shoulder, "You won't desist, will you?"

"Nah, not feeling like doing that just yet," she got up and pushed you slightly with a playful grin, "C'mon, we are landing soon!"

She rushed away from your recovering block and you followed after her, a little less excited. And she was right, after a few minutes of waiting in the main block, which was already filled with other gems, Kunzite's annoying voice warned every gem they were landing.

Kunzite and you had a complicated relationship while in that ship that you did rather not think about right now.

Your body doesn't jolt when you feel the ship landing with a big sound, like a giant thump, when it hit the ground.

Pyrope's talking excitedly with Olivine about something by your side and Olivine looks just as excited.

You push Pyrope a little and point at the opening door of your ship, "Calm your nook down and sniff that."

She frowns and blushes, "Hey, fu-" she sniffs the air and then a giant smile appears on her face, "We are really here? There's so many smells and a lot of green, wow."

You and Olivine laugh. "We are here Purrope! I can't wait to see all the creatures around here, I hope Labrapurrite let's me expurre," she says and you by now you are used to Olivine's way of talking like a purring beast from a conquered planet far away from this colony.

The three of you walk out of the ship, just like the big amount of other gems did, and Pyrope looked at Olivine with a frown. "Why do you follow that guy's rules?"

"Beclawse he's my meowrail, silly!" She stuck her tongue out in a adorable manner while looking around carefully for possible future preys. You looked around and it looked like a big mass of colors everywhere, plants of various colors and creatures running away from the new comers. It probably was the paradise for Pyrope's nose!

"Well, I'm her moirail but I never demand things on her," Pyrope protests and you tsk.

"Of course not, if you did I would kick your butt."

"You would kick a blind gem's butt? What a bully, Fluorite," Pyrope teases you while she sniffs the air with a curious expression.

You punch her shoulder and she punches you back and Olivine watches you two with a hint of amusement until she goes after her moirail and says she will see Pyrope later. You stare at Pyrope, "So... what now?"

"Don't you remember the orders? There's already a little village around here and that's where we are going, Purple Diamond is around so I wouldn't break rules and wander off somewhere," she shivers, because both of you know what Purple does when one of his gems break rules. They are slowly melted, like iron in the fire... but you know that Pyrope would  _ never _ break a rule. She sniffs the air one more time, deeply, "There," she points to the right, "Every gem's going there! Let's go!" She catches you by the hand and rushes towards where she pointed and you don't complain. “It looks like they’re going to do a arrival party, like those ones on important new colonies! And I won’t miss it!” she exclaimed and you told her to slow down, but she didn’t listen.

It was a nice feeling to finally be home. If you even could call it that, but it was a nice feeling. But, right now, you didn’t had a lot of time to feel it because you had a colony and a arrival party to attend and your moirail couldn’t be more excited for it...


End file.
